hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kekoa (episode)
Kekoa (The Warrior) is the 16th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates the murder of a Lua (ancient Hawaiian hand-to-hand combat) master, and McGarrett hires a private investigator to follow his mother. Plot Thomas Hoapili, a businessman and cousin of Kamekona Tupuola, is found dead in the trunk of a car. Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force, believing Kamekona is out to avenge his cousin, trail Kamekona and arrest him although it's later revealed that Kamekona's target was not involved in the killing. The team go through video footage and discover that Hoapili was kidnapped and unwillingly fought in a top-secret underground fight club and received such extensive injuries that he would not have survived. The club is full of numerous spectators, who pay huge sums of money, and the club is led by mixed martial artist Ramsey Pollack, who is wanted in connection with similar murders. Hoapili's daughter Maggie reveals that her father was a master at Kapu Kuialua, a martial art, and she too practices. Maggie is later also kidnapped to compete. Five-0 eventually locates the fight club and rescues Maggie before she can be killed by the man running it while Steve taunts the main man. As the man approaches, wielding a knife, Steve produces his SIG and shoots the man in the knee while the audience members are all arrested by Danny, Kono Kalakaua, and Chin Ho Kelly. Meanwhile, Steve hires Mick Logan, a private investigator, to keep tabs on his mother's whereabouts, which eventually leads the two to start a relationship after Doris reveals she knows he was hired by her son. Quotes Steve McGarrett: I want to hire you for your services. I need a full surveillance package on this target. Mick Logan: Who is she? Steve McGarrett: It's my mother. Mick Logan: Kid, you don't need a P.I., you need a therapist. Steve McGarrett: Trust me, she's not your average mom. She's a former government agent. She disappeared from my life 20 years ago because of an assignment, now she's back.. says she's changed. I don't believe her. She goes dark a few hours every day. She racks up too many miles on the odometer. I want to know what she's up to. Mick Logan: Well, why come to me? You've got the resources to handle this. Steve McGarrett: No, I don't want my people involved. Besides, there's no one better than you at recon and surveillance. Mick Logan: Full surveillance package means I'm on her 24/7. That's audio, stills, video. Good chance I'll see your mother naked. Steve McGarrett: Okay, you know, I didn't need to know that. Mick Logan: Just saying. Just saying. KameKona: Look, I got nothing to do with this. I loved Thomas. He was my cousin. I gotta go see Maggie.. Steve McGarrett: Hey, hey, sit down. Chin and Kono are going over there. Right now you need to tell us what's going on. KameKona: I don't know. I swear. Look, Thomas and I, we was tight. He the only was waiting for me when I got out of Halawa. Only one believed in me when nobody in the family would. Gave me money to start my first shave ice stand. I owe him everything. You guys are sweating the wrong guy. Danny Williams: Okay. That's fine. But you got to explain to me why your prints are all over our murder weapon. KameKona: Killers must've took it from Thomas-- a gun that I gave him. Danny Williams: You.. you gave him a gun? KameKona: For protection. Steve McGarrett: Protection from what? KameKona: He didn't say. Danny Williams: Ah, see, I don't believe that. KameKona: It's the truth. My cousin needed help, I help him. That's the way it works. You understand that, Steve. Danny Williams: You hired somebody to run surveillance on your mother? Steve McGarrett: Okay, I know what you're gonna say. Danny Williams: Well, what am I gonna say? Steve McGarrett: That hiring somebody to spy on their mother is the act of a crazy person. Danny Williams: Uh, yeah, I would've used different words like, uh, whack job or psychopath. Crazy works, though. That works. (Steve happily - even enthusiastically - eating a MRE) LT Catherine Rollins: Hey, we missed you surfing yesterday morning. Steve McGarrett: Oh, I'm sorry. I had something else to do LT Catherine Rollins: Yeah? What's going on? Steve McGarrett: Oh, nothing. No, it's just some, uh, work-related stuff. So Mm. LT Catherine Rollins: Well, I can't believe that you passed up my grandmother's ragu for a beef stew MRE. Steve McGarrett: I had a craving. LT Catherine Rollins: For military rations? Steve McGarrett: Can you do me a favor and pass me that canteen behind you there, please? (Catherine looks behind her to see a standard issue military canteen) LT Catherine Rollins: (laughing) You know what, I got my camo in the car. (hands over the canteen) If you want, I can throw them on and we can play out this whole "trapped in a foxhole" fantasy thing you got going on right now. (while Steve hurriedly puts the canteen and MRE down) LT Catherine Rollins: oh, put it down right now. (Steve jumps Catherine and lays her back on the couch) Steve McGarrett: You love the foxhole fantasy, don't you? (Doris Ahhh - hmms and walks in) Doris McGarrett: Oh, God. I'm so sorry. Notes *It's revealed that Kamekona's full name is Kamekona Tupuola. *The first rule of 1999's film Fight Club is mentioned "You do not talk about Fight Club" Trivia * When Steve jumps into the empty pool, he tells Shane if he wants to hit someone come hit him. Shane takes out a knife swinging it in large circles before Steve shoots him in the knee. This is reminiscent of the famous scene with Indiana Jones in Steven Spielberg's 1981 film Raiders of the Lost Ark. |- |Mick Logan |Treat Williams |A Private Investigator. |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- |- |Maggie Hoapili |Summer Glau |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Shane Kawano |Joel de la Fuente |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ramsey Pollack |Keith Jardine |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Eddie Thorne |Jason Tam |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Lua Leader |Leroy Kalama Fallau |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Kat Carrigan |Tree O'Toole |Female MMA Fighter |- | | | |- | | | |} Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)